


forgive

by stellam_ignem



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, i honestly have nothing to say for myself, literally just porn, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellam_ignem/pseuds/stellam_ignem
Summary: “Lying is a sin, Julian,” Lucio slides a clawed, golden finger up Julian’s forearm. “Who gave you what you wanted when Asra didn’t?”





	forgive

**Author's Note:**

> it’s just straight porn with jealous and possessive undertones bc Lucio’s a little bitch when he doesn’t get what he wants and Julian needs to be put in his place and I have nothing more to say.

“Juuuuuules!”

Julian knees his desk with a start, ink splattering down his white blouse. An unbridled annoyance trickles under his fingers. He sighs, counts to three, and twists himself around to face Lucio bounding in. “Yes?”

“What happened to your shirt?”

Julian bites the inside of his cheek, smile strained. “It’s ink, I wouldn’t worry about it,”

“Ugh. You commoners really are the same,”

Julian exhales sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose and ruffling his hair in quick succession. He needs to bathe soon, and preferably for a couple hours away from where Lucio would find him. “I’ll have the report ready by tomorrow morni—”

“Nadia’s gone for the week,”

 Julian stills. “What? Where?”

 “I don’t care, she’s on some ambassador business, healthy relations and all that,”

 “Why aren’t you—”

“Do you really think I have the time? Besides,” Lucio slowly unbuckles his fur cape and ditches it a couple feet away, where it collapses unceremoniously onto the couch. He steps forward once, twice, until he has Julian pressed up against the desk. “N-no, Lucio, we can’t,”

“Why? You owe me,”

“I-I really don’t, I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

“Lying is a sin, Julian,” He slides a clawed, golden finger up Julian’s forearm. “Who gave you what you wanted when Asra didn’t?”

A coil of rage stirs in Julian’s chest. “Shut up,”

“What? It’s just the truth,”

“I was drunk and out of line and hell, you’re _married_ ,”

“And?”

“I-I can’t, please, I can’t do this to Asra—”

“He doesn’t want you!” Lucio snaps. Julian jerks backwards as if he’d been slapped, his breath rising and falling in shallow successions. “You’re lying,”

Lucio tsks and runs golden fingers through Julian’s hair. It’s lightweight, and he imagines soft.

“Oh darling, can’t you see? He uses you, makes you do his bidding and just leaves you all alone. Shame, he doesn’t see how beautiful you are,”

“Then how are you any different?”

Lucio barks a laugh. “Me?” He raises his flesh hand, snaps his fingers twice, and the library doors lock. “When haven’t I given you what you wanted?”

Julian’s eyes dart to the side, drunk memory slipping back in consciousness. His body’s betrayed him.

“When haven’t you begged, and I didn’t provide?” Lucio’s dangerously close now, his wine-laden breath a ghost on Julian’s lips. His body burns, skin growing hot and inhibitions unwinding. “Lucio—”

“When haven’t you cried out in ecstasy, with my name on your lips?”

Julian droops in time for Lucio’s golden arm to catch him by the neck. A wild, hungry shock travels down his back and into his flesh; he can barely breathe. Lucio smile slithers onto his face. “That’s more like it, darling. Oh, the things I’d do to you,”

“Make me forget, then,”

“Who? Say his name,”

“You know who,”

“I do, but say it. Tell me, and we’ll prove who truly controls you,”

Lucio’s hand snaps forward and squeezes Julian between his legs, who barks a gasp and undulates forward. “A-Asra. Make me forget Asra, oh, please,”

“Beg,”

“Please, oh—!” Lucio squeezes harder and Julian whimpers, cheeks flushing and eyelids drooping. “Please make me f-f-forget—oh, ah, _god_ —”

“Darling, my name’s Lucio.”

Lucio tastes of cold mint and the barest hint of wine, and Julian falls limp towards the floor. The desks stops him instead, and he pulls himself on, shoving away papers and books mindlessly. His hands fist Lucio’s white jacket and he pulls in. Lucio is all but too happy to oblige, his hands skimming down Julian’s lithe frame as he squirms and threatens to buckle down again. Lucio moves back, watching devilishly as Julian leans forward for more, inhibition nameless. He tucks a lock of auburn hair behind Julian’s ear, caressing his jawline softly. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. “Shame Asra doesn’t see it, but then again he only wants what is pure. Not you,”

Julian glances up.

“No, he can’t save you,”

“Why?” Julian croaks, voice intoxicated.

“Because he’s not me. I could give you everything you want and more, all you have to do is ask.”

Julian kisses Lucio again, more fiercely than before. Lucio wraps up his gangly body into his arms and carries him over to the intricate loveseat. He throws Julian down, taking time to marvel the stark red of Julian’s hair against his white cape. He climbs down onto Julian’s lap and undos the doctor’s shirt, button by button, inch by inch, letting his metal hand claw small swipes of Julian’s skin. “Off,” he commands, and Julian is all too eager to listen. He tries to reach for Lucio’s clothes, only to have his wrists pinned down over his head. “You can only touch when I tell you to, understand?”

Julian nods and Lucio tightens his grip on the bony wrists. “Do you understand?”

“Yes yes yes, I do, yes,”

“Good my darling, good. Now watch.”

Lucio unbuttons his shirt and pants, naked in the sharp moonlight that cuts into the library. He strokes his length, like honey down open lips slow, and lets out a guttural groan at himself. Julian whimpers and Lucio smiles, predatory. He spits into his hand and strokes again, languid, catching his lip under his teeth and rocking into his hand. Julian squirms, hands digging into Lucio’s cape under his head; he opens his mouth and Lucio traces his lips. “You’ve learned. Good,”

He stalks forwards on his knees until his tip is just on the edge of Julian’s mouth. He looks down at wide, brown eyes, so desperate and wanting, and braces his hands against the armrest. He slides himself into Julian’s mouth that’s hot and eager, and begins to pulse his hips in and out.

Julian’s mouth works itself open as Lucio buries himself deeper each time. He groans, unable to help himself, and thrusts into Julian’s mouth with a new urgency. He guides Julian’s hands to his thighs, ravishing in the wet and hot glory of his mouth and pushes. Julian cries out, spit slowly trickling down his chin and neck. “Good my pet, good,” Lucio coaxes, unable to take his eyes off Julian’s wilted eyes and hot breath. He’s close, and slides out as Julian whines and reaches forward for more, breath shallow and voice whining, desperate for more. “Lucio, I want— I want,”

“Say it,”

“I want you in— in me, bruise me, in— anything more, please—”

Lucio kisses Julian, teeth relentless as they cut him open down from his neck and navel, drawing blood and marking. He fists Julian’s length with a sliver of olive oil from the abandoned breakfast tray nearby. Julian arches up, eyes squeezed shut, panting. He writhes and undulates, Lucio’s name never leaving his mouth. He draws him close to climax before flipping him onto his stomach, parting his cheeks and retrieving more olive oil. “Oh, Jules. I’ve always wanted to hear you scream.”

He lines Julian’s opening, pulsating in and out with one finger, devastatingly slow. Julian gasps, hips pushing back and back arching low. “M-more,”

“No.” Lucio slaps a cheek with his clawed hand and Julian yelps, pushing back before being punished again and again. Each slap comes down harder than the next, then soft, until Julian shouts and drags his breath out. Lucio growls softly and Julian whimpers, his voice breaking in his throat before it reaches the air and Lucio drinks it in. He squeezes Julian’s tender cheek, drawing blood, and watches as Julian cries out and buries his face into the cushion.

“Sh, sh, darling, no need to hide,” Lucio coos, leaving gentle kisses up Julian’s cheek and up his spine. His hands coax Julian’s back to arch down, and he marvels the sight. Fingers dig into Julian’s stark white skin, bruising and marking the freckled white expanse. Julian moans and leans into Lucio’s touch, twisting his head towards Lucio’s head when he nears. Lucio licks a thick stripe up Julian’s neck to the back of his ear, kissing there, uncharacteristically gentle, his hands exploring up Julian’s back before trailing back down. Drops of olive oil slather his length as he opens Julian’s cheeks wide, easing his length into the lithe body under. He watches Julian gasp and groan, eyebrows knit; he’s bemused at how snugly he fits.

He finds a slow rhythm, pushing Julian into the cushions before backing off. His gold hand pins Julian’s wrists against his back as the other hand digs into the armrest. Julian twists to look up at him and Lucio revels in the mess he made. Julian’s lips are swollen red, his neck and back blossoming with bruises, and cuts of skin starting to cease the flow of blood. His eyes are dark with lust, and pain, and Lucio smirks. He thrusts faster, watching Julian close his eyes and moan, shiver. The air’s hot and wet with sex.

“Fuck— ah, Lucio— oh _god_ , more,”

“More what, darling?” Lucio pulls out abruptly and Julian keens, his voice slipping down the walls of the library as he struggles against Lucio’s gold hand, to no avail. Lucio forces Julian up into his knees, chest against back, and taps the bound wrists. “What to do with this, oh… yes, this will do,” he reaches for the ribbon on his clothing discarded on the floor, and binds Julian’s hands together. Julian leans back, head on Lucio’s shoulder, whimpering and struggling as Lucio’s golden hand wraps around his length. It digs into the skin and Julian flinches, moaning, a hot blush darting across his face. Lucio strokes without a care in the world, squeezing tightly and watching Julian buck backwards.

“I-I can’t, no— I want— I need, oh, _oh_ _fuck_ , oh— I need y-you inside,” Julian twitches and jerks erratically as Lucio fists him, switching hands to wrap the gold around Julian’s neck. “You do, don’t you?”

“Yes yes yes yes yes—!” Julian quakes and squeezes his eyes shut, writhing between Lucio’s hands. His breath is guttural and heavy, intermingled with short sobs and cries. “I-I-I’m going—”

“Do it and I won’t fill you up like you so desperately need,” Lucio growls, raking his teeth across Julian’s shoulder only for a moment. “Do it, and I’ll leave you here all alone… will you be a good boy for me?”

“Yes—! Lucio, yes, just _please_ —”

“Down on your back.”

He shoves Julian down and gloats upon the shaking body in his wake. Fingernails burying into Julian’s thighs, he shoves him forward and inserts himself in again, hands finding refuge in wrapping around Julian’s throat. He fucks him deep into the cushions, breath deep and sharp as Julian moans and nearly howls against him. Pleasure trickles over his body, a wave ready to crash onto the shore. Julian locks eyes with him when he releases and sobs as Lucio rides him out and through. “F-fill me,” he licks a stray ribbon of white from his lips.

“What?”

“Fill me— _hic_ , f-fill me— I,” Julian droops and Lucio forces his face up. His face is drunk with pleasure, worn and barely managing to keep together.

“Say my name.”

Julian screams and sobs, second orgasm imminent as Lucio breaks loose and delves deep inside Julian. He releases his neck, panting heavily as Julian trembles in aftershock and gazes up at the ceiling before meeting Lucio’s eyes. Lucio bends down, hands framing Julian’s worn face. There’s a soft breath. A wicked smile. Cold.

“I absolve you of your sins, for my mercy endures forever.”


End file.
